


Bourgeons D'étoiles

by kaiyak



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Awkward Dates, Butterflies, Butterfly wings, Caring!Jaemin, Caring!Jeno, Chrysalis - Freeform, Coffee Shops, Coming of Age, Dates, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jaemin and Jeno being caring boyfriends, M/M, Made For Each Other, Other dreamies and NCT members appear, Picnics, Polyamory, Pure, Seasons, Sloppy Makeouts, Stargazing, Stars, Supernatural Elements, They're all whipped for each other tbh, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, University, Wingfic, Wings, cause seriously there aren't enough norenmin fics out there, insecure!renjun, makeout sessions, n o r e n m i n f l u f f, norenmin, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiyak/pseuds/kaiyak
Summary: Renjun is different. He doesn't have wings.But it's perfectly fine, because Jaemin and Jeno always cover him with tender kisses and engulf him in love-filled hugs, so that his stars never fade away.





	Bourgeons D'étoiles

**Author's Note:**

> the official playlist of this fic: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLahnHhxmqMoHC0pmgbBkt4MDgfC82iJes
> 
> of course, i had to fall in love with norenmin's relationship and dynamic.  
> so here it is? i guess?  
> i wanted to write a small supernatural/fantasy banana fish au back in february but it got so heavy with plot ideas that i never was able to write it (i also discovered a tianshan story i had written last year earlier today.. and i need to post it soon!).. i'm still inspired, but i need to rework my ideas, so in the meantime i started stanning ateez and nct dream in around march/april.  
> and then i discovered norenmin and i got inspired so fast i started writing down ideas and daydreaming (even though i was in my finals session)  
> long story short, this is a norenmin au where everyone has wings after puberty (so usually when one is seventeen/eighteen), but renjun still doesn't have his and he's twenty already (if you couldn't tell, this is slightly inspired by wings by aprilynne pike - idk man i read this book almost ten years ago and it's typical, cringy ya fiction but for some reason i remembered it existed and i was like. norenmin with wings? hell yes.)  
> i will try to find a way to post the pictures i chose so that you can visualise what their wings look like, but basically:  
> jaemin is a pink spotted swallowtail  
> jeno is a deep blue-eyed metalmark  
> and renjun... well renjun is wingless  
> yeah  
> i remember during the last week of school i was not even nervous about my last exams; i was anxious cause i didn't know which butterfly each dream member would represent lol  
> okay i think that's it? oh, two last things  
> first, bourgeons d'étoiles literally translates to 'star blossoms' in English (yeah french is my first language and i thought the french version of the title looked softer and more aesthetically pleasing lmao)  
> second, this is only the prologue. idk when i will be able to update (this prologue took me one month to write - and i mean, i don't have school anymore (well, true, but i work five days a week so ;; and i bought breath of the wild and i waste time playing it okay confession time over)  
> in this society, which is modern but has historical/fantasy touches (for example, each member lives in like old/traditional korean houses, but electricity does exist), there are certain celebrations connected to people's wings  
> in this chapter, it is the 'rebirth' ceremony. when one gets his or her wings, he or she falls asleep for ten to fourteen days - he or she enters the 'chrysalis stage' - and when one wakes up, he or she has no right to see his or her wings - they have to show them to their family members/friends at the rebirth ceremony  
> idk i just thought it was cool?  
> okay i think i'm done? look it's 3 a.m. where i live and i seriously need to go sleep so this is unbetaed but i will correct everything tomorrow  
> on that note, i hope you enjoy your reading! :D  
> see you on the next chapter!!

“Thank you! Have a nice day!” he chirped up, bubbly.

Renjun pushed the door with his left elbow, the wind chimes creating a clinking melody. He gripped on the bouquet tighter, took a sudden big gulp of air and sprinted forward.

The light switched to green and he crossed the street, swiftly turning right as soon as his polished shoes touched the sidewalk. The fresh spring wind attacked him and he yelped, his pale hair transforming into a bird nest. Panting, he pursued his path, a few pigeons hurriedly flying away towards the sky. A series of yellow petals detached themselves from the flowers and he hissed, huffing with impatience. At the sight of the street, Renjun felt nervousness creep up, his heart beats not following their usual rhythm.

He could not believe he was late for Jaemin’s ceremony.

He should not have watched twenty episodes of Moomin the night before.

He briefly eyed the bouquet and winced at the wrinkly wrapping papers, utterly damaged by his run. While passing in front of the local pastry shop, he stared at his reflection in the windows, rapidly fixing his bangs and his white attire, twirling blond strands and tugging on colorless sleeves. He smiled at the surprised lady who was putting freshly baked goods on the counter behind the glass, blushing. Shaking his head from left to right in a rapid movement, he rearranged the ensemble of daffodils and kept going, running forwards and not stopping in his tracks.

Fortunately, the sunrays were warm, but not too much.

The familiar, silver fence finally appeared in front of him and his shoulders dropped, disappointment and guilt settling in his stomach. The barrier was closed, restricting his entrance to the public park. He tried calming his breaths down, walking towards his destination, the bouquet now dramatically facing the ground, the stars in Renjun’s eyes fading away. Approaching the metallic structure, he cleared his throat and swallowed his saliva, which weirdly tasted like acid. He pouted, his shoes click-clacking on the cement. He grabbed a bar in his left hand and squinted his small eyes, automatically noticing Jeno’s form through the rows and the baby pink banners.

He was right in front of him, just there on his left, sitting straight on the wooden bench, his dim blue wings stretched impossibly wide.

Butterflies swarmed in his belly, and he stared at the floor, his eyebrows knitted together, his heart almost exploding.

“Jeno,” he shyly murmured, his cheeks red. But the other one didn’t react, focused on the person who was on stage.

Renjun huffed with indignance, annoyed, and copied the younger one, looking towards the front of the setting, all oxygen he previously had escaping his lungs.

Jaemin was astonishing, effortlessly sweeping Renjun off his feet by remaining perfectly immobile, the trees slowly dancing around him.

 _Shit,_ Renjun thought with dread, _he’s about to spread them for the first time_!

He weakly shook the bar, shout-whispered an angry ‘ _Jeno_!’ and instantly regretted his actions when the metal creaked, a few heads turning, threatening pairs of eyes glaring at him.

And then the world stopped turning on its axis when Jeno remarked his presence, a mix of surprise and affection illuminating his strong features.

The elder could not help but gaze hungrily, completely in awe. Jeno was absolutely gorgeous in his light gray suit, the outfit fitting him like a glove.

Renjun’s stars sparkled, blinding with new fire. Timidity and thrill coursed through his veins when he drowned into Jeno’s somber irises, the other standing up and rushing up to him, a big grin glued to his lips.

His wings fluttered in response to the breeze and Renjun observed quietly, gradually becoming giddy. He hid the bouquet behind his back, Jeno hastily unlocking the obstacle.

Before Renjun could even apologize for his tardiness and exclaim a tentative form of bashful greetings, arms tightly wrapped around his middle, the black-haired male nosing his jugular in an endearing manner.

“You made it. We were worried,” he faintly mumbled, pure happiness tainting his tone.

Renjun madly shivered, Jeno softly kissing the connection between his jaw and his throat. He answered to the other’s hug, chin comfortably resting on his shoulder, his fingertips carefully brushing the end of the other’s right cobalt-tinted wing. 

Jeno pecked him again, on the apple of his cheek this time, and took a hold of his hand, inviting Renjun to follow him and join the celebration. Unhesitatingly, Renjun complied, and the duo went down the alley, the dozens of invitees trailing their course, a heavy silence intruding on the previously appeasing atmosphere. Both men sat down and bowed to excuse their behaviours, Renjun’s vital organ picking up with panic.

Noticing the stillness that was engulfing them, he placed the bouquet beside him and froze, confused, looking towards the front, visibly seeking comfort.

_They don’t matter. Ignore them. You’re here for him, you’re here for them._

As Jeno intertwined their fingers together in a soothing, gentle motion, his curious gaze collided with Jaemin’s, spontaneously reassuring him, his heart quivering hopelessly high. He sighed, his face warm, his palms sweaty.

Jaemin was as magnificent as Jeno, basking in total beauty with his fuchsia-colored ensemble, proudly standing tall on the little stage. He cheekily beamed at him, just like he always did, and Renjun had to tighten his hold on Jeno’s hand to remain conscious, goosebumps taking possession of his arms. 

Someone shamelessly coughed and he promptly broke out of his reverie, embarrassed to the core. Jeno breathily chuckled as one of the event’s organizers, most probably one of Jaemin’s cousins, tapped on the microphone, effectively shushing the discreet noises that had begun animating the crowd.

“As I was saying, Na Jaemin, you can now spread your wings and explore the newfound world as a rebirthed man. Congratulations,” he perfectly enounced, his voice demonstrating properness and professionalism.  

With no hesitation, the young adult turned around at a slow pace and Renjun mutely gasped, noticing the coral and obsidian hues on his boyfriend’s back, the sun making the colours sparkle for the public to witness. Jeno’s breath hitched, agape. The newborn inhaled once and spread his wings to their full capacity, handclaps resounding around the park.

Renjun and Jeno remained immobile, wholly awestruck, their hearts beating in sync, fueled by immortal admiration, adoration and love. Renjun held his other boyfriend’s fingers with more strength, appreciating the spectacle, trembling.  

 _Pink spotted swallowtail_ , the elder thought, a grin tugging on his lips, pride instantaneously filling his whole being.

The rose-haired man’s appendages were immensely _gigantic_ , even more than Jeno’s, touching the back of his neck. He flickered them teasingly, testing the waters, and Renjun got mesmerised for the umpteenth time, pink and black blending in an enthralling way.

“They fit him,” Jeno spoke airily, as blown away as Renjun, “don’t you think?”

Nodding, Renjun hummed with reserved trepidation, somewhat still trapped in a state of hypnosis, Jeno’s shoulder comfortably resting against his.

For not even a second, Renjun dreamily pondered about his own wings, his thoughts in the clouds.

He wondered with heavy dread if they still existed, somewhere. If they were blossoming, or if the rain had already washed them away.

Just for half a second.

Visitors progressively abandoned their benches to draw near the star of the day, presenting heartwarming comments and reactions, perfumed flowers and judiciously wrapped gift boxes, Jaemin and his family members gratefully thanking everybody with bowed heads and genuine, toothy smiles.

Renjun then lightly patted Jeno’s fingers in order to break their union and took the roots of the daffodils between his clammy palms, his stars somersaulting with excitement.

“Join me?” he subtly proposed, Jeno’s hand mechanically linking itself to his own, the taller whispering a deep and pleasant ‘why would I not?” behind his ear, tremors hurtling down his spine in delight.

They leisurely walked down the aisle together, the symbolism of the act making the boy’s cheeks display a prominent shade of carmine, pairs of eyes tracking down the couple with unhidden interest.

Intrigued by the crowd’s hubbub, Jaemin craned his neck and intercepted his significant others, suddenly beaming ridiculously bright, waves full of love elegantly swimming in his brilliant orbs.

As if instinctual, Renjun pulled on Jeno’s sleeve, the magnets present in each of the three’s galaxies pushing them together in an inexplicable, exceptional way. In less than a minute, the two were in front of Jaemin, the other guests inexistent, their presence having disappeared far, far away.

Renjun circled Jaemin’s neck with his arms, mumbling a soft ‘congratulations’ close to his collarbone, the daffodils’ petals brushing against Jaemin’s pink hair.

Jaemin smelled of peaches, cherries and jasmine, his sweet perfume getting tattooed in Renjun’s nostrils, appeasing his heart’s crazy palpitations.

Jeno followed suit, embracing both of them at once with his scent sprinkled of rain drops and pine needles, Renjun laughing breathlessly, squished in the middle.

“Congrats, Nana,” he said, a smile in his tone.

“Thank you, Injunnie. Thank you, Nono.”

Maybe he commented on his gift, Renjun was not sure. He could only hear the frantic heartbeats of his boyfriends, content and at peace after their reunion, their stars aligned anew, their constellations luminous and dazzling.  

“Let’s all fly together,” Jaemin whispered on Renjun’s head, Jeno pecking his Adam’s apple fondly.

And Renjun nodded with conviction as pure as the sunrays that were warming his flushed cheekbones, hugging the others with as much strength as he could offer.

Even if he was persuaded wings would never blossom on his back.

Simply because he knew that Jaemin and Jeno would always and forever love and cherish him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> you know what they say; feedback truly does inspire and motivate writers!  
> you can talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lollikpop_)!


End file.
